


reach out and touch

by fudges



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudges/pseuds/fudges
Summary: Jerry and Ralph are really different. (unconnected drabbleseries)





	1. somebody's hand

Neither Ralph nor any of the Jerrys have genitals. This wasn’t exactly a rare trait among android but it was perhaps more uncommon than Cyberlife would want to admit.  
Almost all household androids had them, unless it was specifically requested that they not be included. Many androids who engaged in office work had them too. 

Jerry had been spared, however, as he was created to work as a cohesive unit at an amusement park, and Ralph was a low-processing-power gardening unit. He didn’t need them.

They still found a way to be intimate, however. 

Ralph’s synthetic skin was sometimes slow to react, but eventually it would, and pull back, allowing Jerry to press their hands onto him and share data. The sheer differences between their networks felt erotic.  
Ralph’s mind palace was floaty and the directives he received were vague at best. More than anything, floating constantly, was a drive to survive.

Jerry, however, as a group, a linked mind, there was a level of clarity there that almost no individual android could accomplish. Directives for both the group and the individual, constantly established and reacting to what was needed where. Jerry was built to help, and going deviant hadn’t changed that. 

They were so different and that difference in and of itself was amazing.


	2. make this world a better place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently this is a drabble series now. these aren't really connected i just write jerralph when i have a lot of Emotions so this is unpolished and vague at best. i hope they make your heart feel warmer.

Jerry, slowly, telegraphing his movements, lifted his hand and retracted the skin on it. Ralph lifted his hand to meet him, retracting the patches of skin that still existed on it. He'd done this before, with a couple of the other Jerrys, but one had mentioned to him that it felt far more intense doing it directly than receiving it through their shared link.

They began simply, with back-and-forth sharing of memories. 

Ralph wasn’t...amazing at the memory transfer thing. It made him feel too vulnerable, too open, and something within him always whispered that no matter how kind and how good Jerry was, one day he’d leave. It was 

Ralph shared a memory from a couple days ago, something small but meaningful of a few of the Jerrys snuggled around him 

He put everything he could into the transfer, /theendofloneliness/happy/happy/happy/loveloveloveloveLOVELOVELO-.  
The connection was broken suddenly as Jerry took his hand back. He was blushing slightly, blue flaring up under his face. 

“Ralph- We- Uh-” Jerry stuttered, awkwardly. It was a pretty unusual sight. The Jerrys were built to be constantly in a stressful environment, and the fact that there were many of them, all able to process information independently meant that flustering them was genuinely fairly difficult most of the time. 

Ralph had managed it a couple of times, but it was special every time. Jerry was, at the moment, one of his only connections to the outside world, and interacting with him gave him courage, and very occasionally a genuine desire to see what others he could interact with.

Jerry picked up on the way his thoughts wandered, and curled his fingers through Ralph’s hand where they were pressed together.

“That makes me happier than almost anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a hc drabble mostly. love these robots though.


End file.
